Deixe que eu diga quem é você
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Policiais que correm riscos são anjos na vida de muitos e demônios na de outros. Brass vai descobrir que não está longe do céu... tanto quanto pensava.
1. Mão Armada

* * *

À MÃO ARMADA

* * *

O hall estava vazio, cacos de vidro e alguns cartuchos de munição jaziam por todo o lado, indicando a qualquer leigo que houvera violência não fazia muito tempo.

— Vamos entrar! - disse o primeiro homem, num terno de corte moderno e tom escuro, era o capitão do distrito. Tinha não mais do que um metro e oitenta, um corpo robusto e 52 anos. Ele espiou o corredor largo e fantasmagoricamente branco, com a arma em punho, preparada, e hesitou. A luz fluorescente piscava logo adiante, bem sobre parte do corpo de uma mulher. - Um civil no chão! - Ergueu a mão e murmurou para o policial atrás dele, que de imediato repassou a informação pelo _walkie-talkie_. Fez sinal para que dois homens o seguissem e o restante aguardasse segunda ordem. Caminharam lentos até a nova intersecção de corredores, as armas ainda empunhadas, aguçadas, e o capitão se abaixou, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão perto da mulher. Fitou-a, sem se expor ao corredor adiante: ela estava de bruços, os dois braços para cima, deveria ter se arrastado até ali, e viu sangue, muito sangue no ombro direito. Levou lentamente sua mão ao pulso dela, na intenção de sentir os batimentos cardíacos, sem muita esperança. Nada sentiu. - Vamos entrar! - murmurou novamente, e quando apoiou a mão no chão para poder espiar para dentro do corredor, sentiu sua mão ser tocada com suavidade. Dedos gelados envolveram-na e fizeram com que seus olhos pousassem em castanhos, quase chocolate, piscando vagarosamente, tristes e marejados.

A mulher estava viva ainda, pálida o bastante para parecer uma assombração, mas ela conseguiu levar o dedo sobre os lábios e pedir por silêncio. Depois, mostrou um dedo e soprou palavras numa lentidão agonizante:

— Um... homem... atrás... mim.

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça e antes que ele pudesse agir, ela continuou:

— Mais... - e mostrou quatro dedos agora - debaixo... clarab...

O capitão franziu a testa sem entender.

— Clarab...

Tentou lembrar-se de palavras com aquelas sílabas, mas tudo o que lhe vinha à mente era que precisava entrar no saguão do hotel e render os desgraçados que haviam atingido um segurança na perna. A mulher pareceu engasgar, e sangue correu pelo canto de sua boca. Era preciso ser rápido, o mais rápido possível.

— Clarabóia - ela finalmente disse, fazendo o capitão sorrir e repetir o que ela havia dito.

— Mais quatro homens debaixo da clarabóia. Certo!

Ela assentiu com um piscar de olhos e mais sangue correu-lhe pela boca.

— Cria... anças... - e abriu a mão - sob o... balcão... - ela respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

O capitão se voltou para seus homens e pediu que avisassem aos atiradores. Fitou por mais alguns instantes o rosto da mulher e esperou que o comando desse a ordem para entrarem, todos juntos, no local, o que não demorou um piscar de olhos. Foi um rápido assalto. O capitão e seus homens renderam dois homens logo na entrada, enquanto os atiradores desarmaram o resto dos bandidos no saguão, sem sequer se ouvir um tiro. O efeito surpresa tinha sido realmente uma grande vantagem para aqueles desgraçados.

O local foi evacuado e os feridos, dois outros seguranças, tratados pelos paramédicos no local. O capitão ainda pôde ver, antes de entrar em sua viatura, os paramédicos carregarem a mulher ferida gravemente para dentro da ambulância e acondicionarem-na, depois de lhe darem o socorro necessário.

— Foi uma boa dica - disse Catherine para Brass, já na sala de interrogações do departamento.

— Foi, foi mesmo. Não tivemos baixas e pegamos todos eles - disse Brass apontando com a cabeça para a sala adiante. - Resta descobrir o que queriam de tão valioso no saguão daquele hotel. Pronta? - perguntou quando viu um homem baixo e obeso sentar-se à frente deles. Era o dono do hotel.

Catherine sentou e Brass esperou que o homem também o fizesse, para somente então dar início às perguntas. Queriam saber dele o que havia de importante para que seis homens perigosamente armados entrassem num hotel de segunda categoria. O interrogatório se estendeu tarde adentro, com poucas palavras do dono, porque seu advogado não o deixava respirar. Mas finalmente cansado e a contragosto do advogado, o homem desabafou: tinha conseguido comprar um Picasso original.

— O senhor não sabe o quão difícil, para não dizer impossível, é conseguir um quadro desses? - Brass foi irônico a ponto de fazer o advogado pigarrear e Catherine rir baixo.

— Claro que sei, mas acontece...

— E não se importando com a procedência dele, foi logo comprando - interrompeu Brass.

— Sim - murmurou o homem.

— É melhor o senhor tomar um café, vai demorar a voltar a ver o saguão do seu hotel - Brass disse ao se levantar e saiu da sala com o celular em mãos. - Preciso saber que é o dono do Picasso - continuou ele ao telefone.

— Vou ver por quem ele passou - falou Catherine indicando o laboratório, onde o quadro já tinha sido posto e estava sendo examinado para ver se continha impressões digitais.

— Quero ver a lista de hospedagem do hotel. Talvez outro ladrão tenha se hospedado com o quadro e pode ter sido roubado dele também.

— Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão - Gil Grissom disse sorrindo ao parar em frente aos dois. Brass riu e saiu.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, antes de ir para o departamento, o capitão Brass fez uma breve parada na ala leste do _University Medical Center_, quarto 503. Uma enfermeira pediu que ele fosse breve, a paciente não deveria se esforçar: _Ainda não é hora de interrogá-la, _foi o que ela murmurou ao dar as costas Brass, que assentiu, dizendo somente querer vê-la. Entrou no quarto, aproximando-se da cama em silêncio, fitando-a compenetrado. Era uma jovem mulher; o rosto rosado mostrava que a cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso. Instintivamente colocou sua mão sobre a dela, tentando confortá-la por tudo o que passara, naquele momento ela abriu os olhos, que se encontraram com os de Brass. Ela sorriu um breve sorriso e o maxilar de Brass respondeu comprimindo-se, seguido de um sorriso.

— Obrigado - disse Brass, afastando sua mão da dela.

— Sou eu quem deve agradecer - ela piscou tão lentamente quanto falava.

— Não se esforce, por favor - ele pediu, olhando para a porta. - É melhor descansar.

— O senhor é um anjo - murmurou sorrindo.

— Ora, o que é isso... não sou nada. Cumpri apenas com meu dever... e graças a você.

Ela sorriu e a enfermeira apareceu na porta com uma cara zangada. A jovem mulher no leito adormeceu e o capitão deixou o quarto de hospital, aliviado, certamente era uma grande dádiva salvar uma vida entre tantas que se perdiam todos os dias.

* * *


	2. Cercados

* * *

CERCADOS

* * *

TANGIERS, UM DOS MAIORES e mais luxuosos cassinos de Las Vegas, palco de grandes acontecimentos, festas, convenções e shows, pilar de encontros e desencontros, de milionários e operários em busca do mesmo sonho americano: bater a banca, dar a grande cartada, tirar a sorte na maquininha. Mas os sonhos se transformavam em depravação numa velocidade avassaladora, tanto pelo dinheiro que por lá circulava quanto pelas mulheres. E havia mulheres de todos os tipos. Assim como havia homens que podiam pagar por elas e outros que apenas precisavam piscar para receberem o melhor dos tratamentos, havia aqueles que se deliciavam em forçar um contato.

O laboratório criminal do departamento da polícia de Las Vegas investigava as mortes de jovens garotas, muitas delas dançarinas, estranguladas com as próprias lingeries e deixadas em posição humilhante. Os crimes vinham acontecendo desde o início do ano. Três meses depois, sem quaisquer pistas, o crime estava se tornando pessoal para toda a equipe policial.

Poderia ser algo aceitável em qualquer estabelecimento, mas no Tangiers não. O gerente estava exaltado e furioso, era inaceitável que num lugar tão protegido por segurança digital e humana, houvesse ocorrido tal desgraça. Não que uma dançarina não pudesse ser substituída, mas que fama aquele tipo de publicidade traria ao estabelecimento? Que tipo de pessoa freqüentaria um lugar sem proteção, sem privacidade?

Apesar de estar fechada, a ala na qual a garota foi morta, no Tangiers, todo resto do estabelecimento mantinha sua rotina. Os CSI estavam na sala do crime, coletando provas, enquanto policiais espiavam o salão principal, onde acontecia um show exótico: uma dançarina do ventre apresentava uma coreografia dificílima e extremamente bela.

— Sabia que odalisca quer dizer mulher morena e bonita? - disse um dos policiais ao capitão Brass, que mantinha os olhos no véu esvoaçante da mulher misteriosa.

— Quer dizer também escrava dançarina - completou Grissom, parando ao lado de Brass, que sorriu com o canto da boca.

Voltaram ao trabalho pouco depois, Brass e seus policiais interrogando as demais dançarinas e Grissom e seus CSI, com as evidências coletadas, tornaram ao laboratório para dilapidá-las. Passava da meia-noite quando o capitão Brass e a detetive Curtis finalmente conseguiram interrogar todos daquele turno. O gerente havia dado aos dois os dados das demais para que pudessem ser contatadas posteriormente, mas não garantiu que tais dados fossem legítimos e afirmou que muitas delas mudavam de moradia com tanta freqüência que não havia como encontrá-las, a não ser no trabalho.

Foram dois longos dias de interrogatório, não havia nada de comprometedor que ligasse qualquer uma das moças ao incidente, nem mesmo uma sombra de algum suspeito. O 

Tangiers era freqüentado por um grande número de pessoas durante a noite, as câmeras de vigilância instaladas em todos os corredores mostravam tudo, mas não mostravam quem exatamente tinha entrado na sala em que Melody Lindner fora encontrada morta.

— Deve haver outra entrada, de serviço talvez - a detetive Curtis arriscava.

— Checamos todas as saídas... as janelas não têm escadas e nem sacadas, não há como subir - disse Brass, remexendo nos relatórios. - Descer é outra história.

— Catherine encontrou apenas fios de cabelo castanhos, curtos, sem DNA, mas eram pintados. Acha que foram plantados.

— Sim, os cabelos sempre têm algum DNA.

Uma gritaria, na recepção, chamou a atenção dos detetives. Um policial tentava apartar uma discussão entre outro oficial e um rapaz.

— Calma, mocinho - Brass interveio, postando-se entre o policial e o rapaz. - O que está acontecendo?

— O que acontece é que ao invés de prender criminosos, a polícia teima em...

— Olha como fala, rapazote! - o policial tinha o dedo em riste, pronto para agarrar o pescoço do moço e torcê-lo.

— Não me interessa se ela passou num sinal vermelho ou se estava andando acima da velocidade! Vocês têm mais o que fazer do que prender uma mulher por uma droga de baseado que nem ao menos é dela!

— Então é seu, moleque? - urrou o policial irônico. - Por que não vai procurar uma namorada da sua idade e que não esteja envolvida com drogas?

O rapaz empurrou Brass para o lado e acertou um soco no rosto do policial e uma briga começou. Gente de todo o lado agarrava os dois, tentando separá-los, e foi fácil para Brass afastar o rapaz da briga porque ele não era tão pesado e gordo quando o policial que atacava.

— Calma, garoto, calma. Mas que diabos! Sam, tire o Mark daqui! - Brass fitou o rapaz a sua frente. Era alto, pouco mais de um metro e oitenta, cabelos claros que chegavam quase até os ombros, todo em camadas e mexas, olhos azuis escuros e grossas sobrancelhas, que agora estavam juntas, preocupadas. - O que acha que está fazendo, brigando dentro de uma delegacia?

O rapaz virou o rosto para o outro lado, na direção de uma mulher alta. Brass olhou naquela direção e encontrou olhos que lhe pareceram conhecidos.

— Espere no carro - a mulher pediu ao rapaz, e então se voltou para a policial que os acudira primeiramente. - Eu sinto muito, ele geralmente não é assim.

O policial ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas balançou a cabeça assentindo.

— Os meninos usam o meu carro sempre, poderia ser de qualquer um deles, o papelote. Mas com tanta gente se matando por ai, devo concordar com meu "filho" - ela salientou a palavra olhando para o policial com quem o rapaz tinha discutido -, um cigarro daquele não faria mal a ninguém.

Ela baixou os olhos e deu as costas a ele, mas quando tornou a erguê-los, estava diante do capitão Jim Brass. Os dois se fitaram por instantes até ela sorrir e cumprimentá-lo:

— Bom dia, senhor anjo.

Então Brass a reconheceu, era a mulher que haviam encontrado quase morta no corredor do hotel _Cashmere_. Ela, no entanto, não esperou por um cumprimento, passou ao lado dele e deixou a delegacia.

— Acorda, Brass. Temos que ir ao Tangiers - disse Curtis cutucando-o. - O gerente ligou dizendo que encontraram uma valise contendo lingeries.

Antes de irem ao Tangiers, porém, passaram no laboratório, as digitais encontradas no Picasso do caso do hotel _Cashmere_ tinham identificado um ladrão chamado Finn Carter, preso diversas vezes por arrombamentos. Brass e mais três policiais encontraram o apartamento de motel em que Carter estava hospedado e bateram à porta.

— Polícia de Las Vegas! Abra a porta, Carter! - disse Brass em alto tom e ouviu-se um estrondo dentro da casa. - ABRA! - Brass gritou. - Você, comigo pelos fundos - e os dois saíram em disparada para trás do motel enquanto outros dois policiais entravam pela frente.

Tiveram sorte porque havia um muro de três metros atrás do estabelecimento e Carter ficou encurralado. Levaram-no preso e um dos detetives ficou encarregado do interrogatório enquanto Brass e Curtis voltavam ao Tangiers, juntamente com Catherine e Greg, para examinarem a valise.

— Aqui está ela - disse o gerente. - Ninguém mexeu depois que a encontramos, antes disso não posso por a mão no fogo por nada. Acham que é do assassino?

— É o que vamos descobrir - disse Brass dando espaço para Catherine Willows passar.

— Bem, se é assim, vou voltar para meu escritório. Tenho que adiantar as folhas de pagamento, já que meus contadores estão de licença. É essa gripe...

Brass acompanhou o gerente até a porta do salão principal e pôde ver novamente que o místico show árabe começava. Ficou observando a movimentação no salão enquanto a música se estendia de lenta para uma velocidade mais rápida, mas não conseguiu desviar sua atenção do palco logo depois de colocar os olhos na mulher lá em cima.

— Não me lembro de ter falado com ela - Curtis se aproximou de Brass para falar, porque a música estava muito alta.

— Eu também não. Vamos esperar terminar isso e falamos com ela.

A apresentação levou pouco mais de sete minutos e outros dez depois, Brass e Curtis, ladeados pelo gerente, entravam no camarim das dançarinas. As moças andavam seminuas de um lado a outro e Brass soltou um risinho. Curtis zombou dele e continuaram caminhando para os fundos do camarim, parando diante de uma porta de cor vermelha, Curtis e Brass se entreolharam.

— Com licença, Vickie - estes detetives querem falar com você - e os três entraram numa sala com decoração árabe. - Esta é a detetive Curtis e este é o capitão Brass, da polícia de Las Vegas.

A mulher de cabelos curtos, brilhantes e lisos virou-se para eles sorrindo.

— Eu sei que tem de ir para casa, mas será que poderia dar uma palavrinha com eles sobre... Melody?

— No que eu puder ajudar - disse ela estendendo a mão para Curtis, o sorriso não tinha malícia, apenas simpatia, e depois ela fitou Brass, que tinha os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. - Capitão?

Brass pigarreou e estendeu a mão para ela. Era Victoria Seeger, a mulher que encontrar caída no corredor do _Cashmere._

— Você poderia nos falar sobre Melody Lindner? - iniciou Curtis.

— Bem - Vickie indicou a eles um sofá -, sei apenas o que todas as outras sabem, era uma garota a fim de festas e badalações.

— E qual delas não é? - retrucou Brass.

— Duas ou três, eu diria. As que pagam os estudos com o dinheiro que ganham aqui. Mas Melody era chegada em festas e estava sempre pronta para uma que surgisse inesperadamente.

— E você? - quis saber Curtis. - Ia às festas que ela ia?

— Eu? - Vickie quase soltou uma gargalhada. - Não, detetive. Eu não. Eu chego, me apresento e depois vou para casa. Mal falava com ela. O que sei ouvi das outras meninas, elas gostam de falar sobre a vida umas das outras.

— E a senhora não gosta - Brass foi irônico. O sorriso no rosto de Vickie se fechou e ela o fitou com outros olhos.

— O senhor pode conseguir intimidar as pessoas com esse seu tom, capitão Brass, e pode usá-lo com quem quer que seja, mas não comigo. Eu não sou mulher de viver de picuinhas da vida alheia. Tenho mais o que fazer.

Ele riu com sarcasmo. Brincos e pulseiras tilintaram quando ela se pôs de pé.

— Pode perguntar a qualquer uma das meninas ali fora, capitão, e não poderão lhe dizer nada sobre mim, porque não comento sobre minha vida e não faço comentário sobre a vida dos outros. Eu sei o que ouço, não posso simplesmente apertar um botão e deixar de ouvir o que falam ao meu redor.

— É uma mulher de classe no meio de um... - ele tornou a ser irônico, mas ela o interrompeu impaciente.

— Não - ela foi grossa -, não é uma questão de classe. É uma questão de não se envolver com certo tipo de gente. Eu danço porque gosto e porque paga bem, pelo menos sabendo o que sei fazer. Eu danço, somente isso, e depois eu vou para casa cuidar dos meus interesses e do meu filho. O senhor o viu na delegacia. Então... posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada - disse Curtis saindo do camarim, Brass a seguiu.

Brass e Curtis voltaram para o distrito, Catherine descobriu uma impressão parcial na valise, mas não havia digital no sistema que combinasse com ela. Brass serviu-se de um café e se sentou em sua escrivaninha por um momento. Ele não estava contente com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Era certo que sempre agia da mesma forma com todos os suspeitos, mas tratar a mulher daquela forma tinha lhe rendido uma preocupação. Não sabia porque o remorso o minava e o fazia relembrar o interrogatório no camarim exótico. O que sabia era que voltaria a falar com ela, porque na hora da saída tinha encontrado uma das dançarinas conversando com um rapaz sobre Melody, sobre a noite que o crime acontecera, na qual Melody tinha pego emprestado o carro de Vickie. Mas resolveu deixar estar por aquela noite, já tinha se mostrado grosso o suficiente por um dia, especialmente quando ela o tratara tão delicadamente no hospital ao reconhecê-lo como seu salvador.

Finn Carter tinha roubado o Picasso para um homem desconhecido que lhe deixara o pagamento num caixote debaixo de um banco de ônibus. Não havia qualquer digital no caixote ou nos papéis e plásticos que envolviam o dinheiro. Carter foi indiciado por arrombamento, pela quinta vez.

* * *


	3. O Baile dos Oficiais

* * *

O BAILE DOS OFICIAIS

* * *

O CAPITÃO BRASS ENTROU no departamento de polícia, ajeitou o paletó e foi direto para sua sala, onde um entediante trabalho o esperava: o relatório do último caso. Era uma tarefa maçante, dado que ele não tinha boa letra e era pouco familiarizado com a tecnologia a ponto de terminar em menos de meia hora, como muitos dos policiais novatos. Talvez não fosse ppor não conhecer a coisa em si e sim por não acreditar que devesse perder tempo com aquele tipo de recurso. Seu celular tocou e o rapaz da correspondência deixou envelopes sobre sua mesa. Um deles era pomposo, de material fino e caro, era um convite para o baile anual da polícia. _"Ao Capitão James Brass"_, dizia a impecável letra na parte de fora_. _Nem abriu, empurrou os envelopes e deu início ao trabalho, enquanto resolvia com o legista outra evidência.

O salão de convenções do Palms foi o escolhido para a realização do baile anual da polícia. Estava estupendamente bem decorado, com mesas redondas minuciosamente dispostas e grandes toalhas brancas sob toalhinhas amarelas queimado emoldurando um belo arranjo de flores brancas e finos, e caríssimos, utensílios de jantar. O roteiro da cerimônia era sempre o mesmo: abertura, homenagens, discursos, fechamento, convite para jantar - servido à mesa por imaculáveis garçons, os quais eram a atração principal para muitas das mulheres - e o chamado para o baile, o ponto culminante. Mas quando todos menos esperavam, o chefe de polícia se pôs de pé e anunciou uma apresentação especial: cinco crianças subiram ao palco, curvaram-se diante do salão, saudando-o, e enfileirados puseram-se a cantar ao som de um violão nas mãos de uma linda mulher sentada numa banqueta logo atrás deles.

_Well I have been searching all of my days  
Many a road, you know I've been walking on  
All of my days  
And I've been trying to find what's been in my mind  
As the days keep turning into night_

_Well I have been quietly standing in the shade  
All of my days  
Watch the sky breaking on the promise that we made  
All of this rain  
And I've been trying to find what's been in my mind  
As the days keep turning into night_

_Well many a night I found myself with no friends standing near  
All of my days I cried aloud, I shook my hands  
What am I doing here  
_

_All of these days  
For I look around me and my eyes confound me  
And it's just too bright as the days keep turning into night_

_Now I see clearly it's you I'm looking for  
All of my days  
Soon I'll smile I know I'll feel this loneliness no more  
All of my days  
For I look around me and it seems He found me and it's coming into sight  
As the days keep turning into night  
Now even breathing feels all right_

Assim que terminaram, as crianças foram aplaudidas de pé. Era realmente a mais bonita homenagem que aquelas cinco crianças, salvas no saguão do hotel, poderiam dar a qualquer pessoa, e os oficiais se sentiram lisonjeados e orgulhosos por receberem pelo menos um obrigado, depois de tanto fazerem anonimamente.

De sua mesa, o capitão Brass tinha uma visão privilegiada do palco e reconheceu de imediato a mulher por trás do instrumento musical. Desviou o olhar e disse algo ao oficial sentado ao lado dele, era Nick Stokes, o perito criminal com quem trabalhava.

— Sim, bela apresentação - repetiu Nick, enquanto aplaudia e observava as crianças descendo do palco e passando algumas mesas à frente deles.

O chefe de polícia se aproximou da mesa, acompanhado por uma encantadora mulher de cabelos curtos e castanhos.

— Aqui está - disse o chefe de polícia estendendo a mão para o capitão Brass e a mulher deu um passo adiante, para ficar próxima a ele.

— Boa noite - disse ela, cumprimentando todos na mesa. E todos responderam. - Capitão Brass - continuou fitando-o -, esta é uma pequena e particular homenagem, em meu nome - ela estendeu a mão, entregando a ele um pequeno embrulho.

Brass se pôs de pé ligeiramente, quase derrubando a cadeira, e sorrindo depois, com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha.

— Obrigado, mas não é necessário - ele disse, e convidou-a para se sentar, mas ela recusou, não querendo atrapalhar as demais companhias. Então, ela pediu licença e se retirou.

Brass voltou ao seu lugar e abriu o pequeno embrulho: um belo chaveiro de prata, com um anjo entalhado de um lado e uma citação no outro, _Quod angelus of Deus supervenio in terra_. Ergueu os olhos na direção que ela havia tomado e a viu ao longe, sentando-se em outra mesa perto da sacada. Durante todo o jantar Brass ficou tentado a ir até ela, conversar um pouco, mas sentia-se estranhamente tolo diante daquela mulher. Não sabia explicar a razão e não havia o que temer já que tivera de lidar com mulheres criminosas quase toda a sua 

vida e jamais perdera a pose... no entanto, com ela, era diferente. E não conseguia mover os olhos daquela direção, não que estivesse preocupado com os outros à mesa, não estava, porque todos eles se divertiam e estavam alheios ao que ele fazia.

— Champanhe, capitão? - disse Nick, oferecendo um copo. Brass aceitou, virando-o num gole só pela garganta e em seguida levantou, pediu licença e saiu salão afora. Nick o observou atônito até cair na gargalhada: Brass lhe pareceu inexplicavelmente atordoado, pouco depois voltou à conversa com a vizinha da cadeira ao lado.

— Desculpem - disse Brass ao chegar à mesa-objetivo -, a senhoragostaria de dançar?

— Claro que sim, capitão. - Ela estendeu a mão, Brass a tomou e caminharam para a pista.

Dançaram duas músicas enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades. Ela lhe disse que estava feliz por poder compartilhar uma noite com pessoas tão boas e gentis. Brass, apesar de não concordar com as palavras, não a contrariou, sabia que gentilezas se davam apenas em dias como aquele com as pessoas daquela área. Por fim, sentindo que a estava cansando, convidou-a para tomar ar fresco e descansar na sacada. Pararam diante da mureta, por cima dela a visão deslumbrava numa explosão de luzinhas cintilantes e coloridas.

— Como é linda!

— Vista de cima, é sim - murmurou Brass parando ao lado dela e fitando o horizonte. - Você é uma mulher alta - comentou fitando-a, depois de um prolongado silêncio.

— E nem estou usando salto - ela riu, erguendo a barra do vestido e mostrando o sapato rasteiro. Brass achou graça, mas a sacudidela que o corpo dela deu fez com que ele fechasse o cenho.

— Está frio aqui - disse ele tirando o paletó. - Tome. Vista, por favor.

— Não, não. Não se incomode - mas ele já a cobria com o paletó, sorrindo e mostrando que usava duas camisas além daquela peça. Ela enrubesceu, ele não acreditava que aquilo era possível se não tivesse presenciado. - Capitão, como é viver seus dias somente pensando nas outras pessoas?

— Bem, é por isso que sou divorciado.

Os dois riram, mas logo depois, a expressão dela exibiu seriedade.

— Meus turnos são longos, mas eu gosto do que faço. É a agitação, a adrenalina que mexem comigo. Se bem que perseguições só mesmo de carro. Já não sou um menininho.

— Eu não lhe daria mais do que 45 anos... Espero que não tenha menos! - ela exclamou arrependida. - É que...

— Não se preocupe. Tenho 50.

Sorriram novamente.

— Então... além de dançar - ele mexeu com as mãos, imitando ondas do mar - você dá aulas?

— Sim. Aulas de canto e dança. Nada com que eu deve me gabar...

— Ora, se aquelas cinco crianças - ele se referia às que tinham se apresentado no início da noite - foram instruídas por você, eu acredito que tenha a se gabar, sim.

— Dar aulas é muito fácil, quando as pessoas estão interessadas em aprender - ela sorriu.

— Quem sabe algum dia eu dê aulas também. - Ele falou. - Sou formado em História, estudei em Jersey.

— Sério? Ora vejam só! - Sorriu para ele, tocando-o no braço. - História era a minha matéria predileta na escola, mas as artes sempre me deixavam vidrada. Eu nunca fui uma menina popular, mas no palco eu me sentia a tal - ela riu de si mesma.

— Onde estudou?

— Columbus...

— Georgia? - ele se impressionou. - Está longe de casa.

— E você não está também?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Novamente o silêncio os acariciou, rasgando palavras e intimidando conforme os segundos passavam.

— Victoria - ele arriscou usar o primeiro nome dela -, quer beber alguma coisa?

— Acho que não. Sou fraca... - ela parou de falar. Ele tentava ser gentil e ela cortava as gentilezas. - Bem, talvez uma taça.

Brass sorriu, pediu licença e saiu em busca de champanhe, o bar ficava do outro lado do salão. Victoria permaneceu na sacada, abraçada ao paletó dele, um vento frio teimava em revirar-lhe os cabelos, mas a vista era tão formidável que ela não pôde deixar o ambiente.

— Uma noite linda, não acha? - Um homem alto se aproximou. - Bem, todas elas são em Vegas.

— Sim, são sim - Victoria murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

— Meu nome é Robert, sou tenente do 18º distrito.

— Victoria - disse simplesmente e deixou que o homem falasse durante longos minutos, porque ele parecia ter muito assunto sobre si mesmo.

Brass apareceu na porta da sacada, os dois copos de champanhe na mão, mas o sorriso que mantivera ao longo da noite, nos lábios, logo se esvaeceu, e sentia um gosto amargo agora, descendo por sua garganta: esperava encontrar uma mulher interessada nele, de verdade, uma mulher diferente. No entanto, ela ladeava outro homem. Por um momento pensara ter conseguido encontrar alguém com quem pudesse passar a noite, sem ser com as mesmas pessoas de sempre. Não que não gostasse de seus colegas de trabalho... Não, não era isso. Mas que homem da sua idade não gostaria de passar uma noite ao lado de uma mulher tão bela e interessante? E lá estava ela, um anjo verdadeiro, sendo rodeada por uma chacal, por um abutre, um policial de quinta categoria, do 18º distrito, como se ele valesse a pena.

— Você quer beber algo? Aceita vinho? - ele ofereceu o próprio copo.

— Se não se importa, estou esperando alguém.

— Ora, vamos, uma bebida não mata ninguém e vai esquentá-la rapidinho.

— Não, obrigada. Já disse que estou esperando alguém - e ela alisou o paletó.

— Uma mulher como você não deveria ser deixada esperando - ele alfinetou.

Victoria virou o rosto para o outro lado, revirou os olhos e então viu Brass, a quem rendeu um maravilhoso e ansioso sorriso, encorajando-o a se aproximar com as taças quase cheias.

— Capitão - cumprimentou o tenente. - Estávamos admirando a vista...

— Esta é realmente uma belíssima vista - disse Brass olhando para a direção que os olhos do outro homem apontavam: o decote da Srta. Seeger. E eu imaginando que você se referia às inúmeras luzes de Las Vegas.

O oficial se retirou sem pestanejar, seguido pelos olhares de Victoria e Brass.

— Desculpe por aquilo - pediu olhando para os sapatos, mas se surpreendeu quando ela voltou um rosto sorridente para ele.

— Certos homens não aceitam não como resposta - ela brincou e bebeu um breve gole de champanhe.

— É que esses homens têm uma visão deturpada de tempo e espaço - Brass disse, chamando a atenção dela para seus olhos. - Acham que todas as mulheres são de rua. Se bem que do jeito que as coisas andam hoje em dia, não me surpreendo com mais nada.

— É tão difícil encontrar um bom homem quanto uma boa mulher. Mas é esse mundo capitalista, onde o "eu" vem em primeiro lugar e as pessoas se aturam ao invés de se conhecerem.

— As relações se tornam frias, como se não houvessem sentimentos envolvidos numa relação.

Os dois se fitaram e disseram em uníssono:

— Como o casamento.

Victoria, Brass ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Ninguém atura mais ninguém - ela exclamou. - Uma briga por um cão, por exemplo, pode virar uma ação litigiosa...

— Essa seria a saída mais fácil. Mas um cão pode gerar tanto desentendimento que você não imaginaria onde as pessoas usam chegar! - ele desabafou e Victoria percebeu que ele já havia presenciado coisas muito piores e que jamais poderia imaginar.

— O casamento não significa mais nada na sociedade de hoje - ela murmurou cabisbaixa. - É uma pena, especialmente quando ainda existem pessoas que acreditam no amor e no "felizes para sempre".

— Você acredita? - ele parecia surpreso.

— Eu sou uma mulher das antigas. Minha mãe vivia me dizendo que eu não nasci no século certo.

Brass soltou uma gargalhada.

— Está muito ousada esta noite para pertencer ao século passado - murmurou ele, aproximando o rosto do dela e sorrindo, referindo-se a bela vestimenta que usava.

Fitaram-se por instantes. Seus olhos tinham entrado em um contato diferente naquele momento e os lábios de Victoria, de um tom rosado natural, fecharam-se num biquinho, contendo uma gargalhada que provavelmente soaria alta demais para aquela ocasião. Havia algo acontecendo entre eles, uma química diferente da que já experimentaram, mas nenhum dos dois ousou um movimento, ousou jogar os dados e conferir os resultados, porque talvez os números não estivessem para a sorte.

Uma gargalhada alta chamou a atenção de Victoria, fazendo-a olhar para o salão. Brass seguiu o olhar dela, mas não conseguiu ver o que ela via.

— Eu... preciso ir - disse entregando a Brass sua taça, para poder retirar o paletó.

— Oh, claro, claro - ele disse, dando lugar para que ela passasse.

— Estou com os pais de uma aluna - ela explicou como se devesse isso a ele. - Talvez não gostem se eu não os acompanhar de volta...

— Entendo - ele murmurou com um breve sorriso.

— Foi um prazer passar a noite com você, Jim - ela sorriu também e estendeu a mão para ele, despedindo-se em seguida e caminhando para dentro do salão.

Brass nada respondeu, apenas tomou o paletó das mãos dela com um sorriso estampado no rosto, e a viu caminhar para a multidão e desaparecer por entre ela. Então, voltou-se para a sacada, bebeu o resto do champanhe e baixou os olhos para relembrar a noite, foi quando seus olhos bateram em algo brilhante no chão, perto de seu pé. Abaixou-se, pegou o objeto e não conteve o sorriso: era um dos brincos dela, provavelmente caíra quando tirara seu paletó.

* * *

_All of my days - Alexi Murdoch._

_ E os anjos de Deus desceram a terra.

* * *

_


	4. Muito Prazer

* * *

MUITO PRAZER

* * *

SEGUIRAM O JOVEM RAPAZ até os fundos da casa, que dava para uma grande área bem cuidada.

— Mamãe, visita para você - disse o filho aparecendo na porta de vidro.

Victoria ficou de pé e encarou o capitão Jim Brass.

— Senhora Seeger - cumprimentou Brass. - Esta é Catherine Willows, forense criminal. Podemos conversar?

Ela sorriu, chamou-os para debaixo da sombra da árvore e disse:

— Como tem passado, capitão?

Ele dispensou o comentário e continuou:

— Uma moça - e abriu o bloco de notas - chamada Darleen nos disse que, na noite do crime, a senhora emprestou seu Dodge Charger a Melody...

— Eu empresto meu carro somente ao meu filho - ela deu início a explicação, mas não prosseguiu, os amigos de Joshua eram muitos, talvez algum deles pudesse ter dirigido o carro, o que ela não aprovava, mas não sabia o que acontecia com os rapazes quando estavam na _farra_. - Naquela noite Melody pegou as chaves na minha gaveta, na hora da minha apresentação.

Curtis olhou para Catherine, não acreditavam na desculpa.

— Temos aqui um mandado para examinar seu carro, senhora - e Brass lhe entregou o papel. Ela o tomou lentamente enquanto o filho se postava ao seu lado.

— Ele está na garagem - ela apontou para um puxado no final do jardim.

Enquanto o rapaz levava Catherine e Curtis até lá, Brass permaneceu com Victoria, que voltava a mexer na terra do canteiro com uma pequena pá.

— Acredita mesmo que eu tenha algo haver com esse crime?

Brass fitou a porta da garagem que se fechava e voltou a olhar para ela.

— As evidências colocam seu carro em contato com a cena do crime...

— Não tivemos nada haver com ele.

— É o que esperamos provar. Por hora precisamos saber por que Melody estava com seu carro. E se você o emprestou a ela, deveria falar logo, o tempo pode levar...

— Eu não emprestei o carro a ela. Pode ter certeza, capitão. - Ela passou os dedos pela terra fofa e escura e depois olhou para Brass. - Eu não quero encrenca com aquele pessoal, se é que me entende. Eu não saberia lidar com aquele tipo de pessoa. Mas não tenho nada com o que aconteceu. Se quiser confiscar meu carro, vá em frente, não faço objeções.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Brass fitou o filho de Victoria atravessar o jardim e ir se sentar à mesa, na varanda.

— Você gosta disso? - perguntou apontando para o jardim.

—Gosto - respondeu simplesmente, e abaixou-se novamente para remexer o solo com as mãos. Ela estava calma demais para ter qualquer envolvimento.

Catherine descobriu que a fechadura do porta-malas não trancava e encontrou um pedaço de metal nela, impedindo que a chave entrasse. Com a ajuda de Curtis, abriram o porta-malas e retiraram os tapetes, encontrando o nicho onde o macaco ficava guardado. Foi uma surpresa saber que faltava a alavanca usada para girar a roldana e erguer o carro e que, num dos cantos, uma bituca de cigarro se mantinha espremida entre o _macaco _e o fundo do nicho.

— Uma peça do _macaco _está faltando - disse Catherine ao voltarem à presença de Victoria. -Trocaram algum pneu recentemente?

— Não - respondeu Victoria, fitando o filho, que também balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Teremos que levar seu carro para o laboratório - concluiu Catherine, pouco depois.

Não houve opções, o mandado era bem específico e pouco depois, um guincho estacionou diante da casa. O carro foi levado até o distrito, onde os peritos o examinariam mais a fundo. Nas ferramentas do porta-malas, mais uma digital foi encontrada e ela combinava perfeitamente com a parcial encontrada na valise. Greg assistiu a todas as fitas de vigilância pela qual o carro passou naquela noite e, pela quilometragem medida no painel, Melody não havia feito parada alguma, seguindo direto para outro clube. Quando foram até o local, notaram que não havia câmeras de vídeo, mas num dos cantos perto da lixeira Greg e Catherine encontraram restos de cigarro, um deles idêntico ao encontrado no carro de Victoria. Supuseram que a alavanca fora usada para quebrar o trinco de uma loja de lingeries uma quadra dali, onde alguém roubou peças íntimas e uma valise velha. Brass conseguiu um mandado para recolher DNA de todos os funcionários do estabelecimento. Um dos operadores de máquina, que trabalhava no depósito, se tornou o suspeito. Era um homem alto, de uma magreza extrema, mas com um rosto muito bonito. Restava descobrir o que levara Melody a roubar as chaves do _Charger_ e sair durante o serviço. Era improvável que houvesse saído para se encontrar com o assassino porque as câmeras de vigilâncias mostravam-na saindo e tornando ao estacionamento do Tangiers sozinha e com as mesmas roubas e penteado. Não foi difícil desvendar as intenções de Melody. Logo que Brass interrogou o gerente do hotel, tudo se esclareceu.

...

— E então? Como é que foi o baile? Todos aqueles homens fardados... Uix, me arrepio toda!

— Ai, Louis - a amiga censurou. - Foi bem divertido. Acabei conhecendo melhor o capitão Brass, aquele policial que me salvou lá no hotel.

— Vai me contar tudo, não vai?

— E desde quando eu a deixo por fora de algum assunto? Aliás, tem vezes que você já sabe das coisas antes do que eu!

— Ossos do ofício, amiga! Vamos almoçar?

— Claro.

— Que tal o restaurante chique ali na outra quadra? Tem uns homens de terno lá... bem que podiam ser oficiais...

— Você está obcecada! Pare de pensar na minha vida, Louis.

As duas saíram porta da escola afora e atravessaram a rua, onde caminharam por entre uma massa contrária de pessoas apressadas. Entraram num restaurante em estilo colonial, com um grande lustre no meio e outros tantos menores sobre as mesas, que eram separadas pelas altas espaldas de cadeiras. Sentaram-se diante de uma janela e Louis retomou a conversa.

— Conte logo sobre o capitão, Vickie!

— Ele é um homem gentil e inteligente. Conversamos noite adentro.

— Eu fico fantasiando ele aparecer lá na escola...

— E por quê? O que ele iria querer lá?

— Ah, sei lá, oras. Mas faz tanto tempo que eu te conheço e você nunca arrumou ninguém... Olha só, vou sair com o Nick hoje, por que você não vem com a gente?

— Talvez eu vá. Mas sabe como é, dependo de você para voltar para casa, porque o Josh vai usar o carro... Está mais do que na hora de eu comprar outro carro, mas dinheiro que é bom...

— Você sabe que pode ir e vir comigo quando quiser, não é? Nem precisa pedir.

— Eu não gosto de incomodar...

— Ai, pare com isso! Até parece que você incomoda mesmo. Por que não liga pro capitão? Vê se ele tem um tempinho livre.

— Ligar para ele? Surtou, é? - e Vickie riu da amiga com gosto. - Ele deve ser bem envolvido...

— Então por que estava sozinho no baile?

— E eu sei? Vai ver que a namorada dele é enfermeira. Ou médica.

— Médica soa melhor. - As duas caíram na gargalhada e pediram um almoço _light:_ salada e frango grelhado, com suco natural de laranja.

À tarde, depois da última aula, as duas organizavam a sala quando alguém bateu à porta.

— Eu convidei um amigo para ir junto - disse Louis se aproximando da porta.

— Ai, Louis, por que você faz isso comigo?

— Por que eu não quero outra amiga que viva a base de antidepressivos - disse antes de abrir a porta. Mas assim que a abriu, seus olhos pousaram sobre um homem de um metro e oitenta de altura, de corpo robusto e rosto redondo, num fino terno escuro. - Olááá - cumprimentou sorrindo.

— Por favor, a Sra. Seeger já saiu?

— A Srta. Seeger - ela ironizou olhando por sobre o ombro - está bem ali.

Vickie olhou para a porta e viu Jim Brass parado ao lado de Louis.

— Eu posso? - ele queria entrar.

— Claro que sim, querido. Entre. Vickie, eu vou buscar o resto dos materiais - dizendo isso, Louis saiu, mas que materiais ela iria buscar Vickie não sabia, tinha a certeza de que a amiga iria ficar atrás da porta escutando tudo.

— Desculpe aparecer assim.

— É uma surpresa.

— Bem, na verdade, vim devolver isto - ele abriu a mão e mostrou o brinco sem par.

— Ora, veja só! - tomou o brinco da mão dele e o alisou. - Tenho que admitir, fiquei triste por tê-lo perdido. É uma das poucas jóias que ainda me restaram.

— Bem, está a salvo agora.

— Muito obrigada. Você não precisava ter vindo, poderia ter me ligado, eu iria buscá-la. Ou... poderia tê-lo me entregue ontem...

— Não, não. Não misturo trabalho e vida pessoal. E depois, eu estava por perto. Um caso a dois blocos daqui - ele apontou para a janela. - Bem, na verdade, tenho informações sobre o caso do seu carro.

— Tem? E o que é?

— Melody recebeu uma multa na noite do assassinato.

Ela espiou com a testa franzida.

— Isso não é uma boa notícia, eu suponho - ela disse um tanto desanimada, porque certamente era ela quem teria de pagá-la. Ele estendeu um papel, Victoria se aproximou.

— Hum! - ela exclamou ao ver a fotografia preta e branca. - É Melody.

— Sim, este é o semáforo dez quadras adiante do Tangiers. Ela não fazia nada de muito grave... para nós, claro. Só estava levando informações a outro clube.

— Informações?

— Fotos suas, das suas roupas, ou das suas apresentações, eu acredito.

— Como é? - ela perguntou espantada.

— Foi o que o organizador de lá nos disse. Parece que eles também têm um show das mil e uma noites...

Então ela riu e se sentou sobre a mesa.

— Que safada! Com o meu carro...

— A vida nos prega peças.

— Com toda a certeza. - Ela levantou e o fitou como que o analisando.

— Gostaria de conversar melhor com você, lá no distrito.

— Nada que eu lhe diga sobre Melody é novidade. Eu não a conhecia...

— E seu filho? Talvez ele ou os amigos deles...

— Vocês já não têm um suspeito?

— Não posso falar sobre o caso. Mas qualquer pessoa pode ser culpada até se provar o contrário.

— Será que a forma como colocou a frase não está invertida? - ela ironizou. - Não seríamos todos inocentes até se provar o contrário?

— Posso convidá-la a comparecer ao distrito.

— Não precisa me intimidar, capitão - ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. - Se é necessário, irei ao distrito.

— Eu não... tive a intenção de ser rude... - Brass a fitou enquanto ela lhe dava as costas, seguindo para perto da janela, onde fitou o estacionamento. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até ele tomar a palavra.

— Bem, tenho que ir.

Vickie sorriu forçado e o acompanhou até a porta, mas antes que Brass saísse, Louis apareceu ofegante com uma caixa nas mãos, entrou na sala e sentou-se à mesa, pondo-se a separar os objetos. Brass sorriu, meneou a cabeça e se afastou. Vickie permaneceu à porta, vendo-o se afastar, mas de repente, ele parou, girou nos calcanhares e a fitou.

— Você... gostaria de jantar comigo - pediu sem rodeios - amanhã à noite? Se não tiver compromisso...

— Não tenho, não. E seria ótimo jantar com você - ela falou sem hesitar, o que o deixou envergonhado.

— Às sete horas então?

— Às sete está perfeito.

— Posso pegá-la em sua casa?

— Oh, não se preocupe, podemos nos encontrar...

— Eu a pego às sete horas - e sem se despedir, desapareceu no quebrar de corredores.

— Eis um homem com coragem. - Louis sorriu para Vickie. - Primeiro mete a faca e depois dá uma amaciada!

— Você não presta!

— Como ele é charmoso. E que voz gostosa!

— Louis, faz favor!

— Vou estar aqui na quarta-feira, contando os minutos pra você chegar e me dar um relatório completo desse encontro.

Vickie riu, balançou a cabeça e foi fechar as janelas para poderem ir embora.

* * *


	5. Água e Vinho

* * *

ÁGUA E VINHO

* * *

NA TERÇA-FEIRA, FALTANDO cinco minutos para as sete horas, Brass tocou a campainha da casa não tão grande, mas muito bonita e bem cuidada, em que Victoria morava, ficava numa rua calma, mas ele podia reconhecer maus elementos à milhas de distância e ali havia cinco ou seis deles perambulando em busca.

— Olá - disse Victoria ao abrir a porta.

Brass a cumprimentou e estendeu a mão para o carro, um exuberante _Chlysler 300c._ Ele abriu a porta do carona, esperou que ela sentasse e a fechou com cuidado. Assim que se sentou, finalmente veio o primeiro elogio, uma coisa que ele achava natural fazer ao lado daquela mulher.

— Você está muito bonita.

— Obrigada. Você também está, Jim. Ainda bem que vesti isso e não um jeans qualquer, não iria condizer com você.

Ele ligou o carro e pareceram flutuar até o restaurante, era realmente um carro confortável e belo. Victoria se sentiu importante dentro dele e ao lado daquele homem. E quando eles adentraram o restaurante, rostos se viraram para observá-los, primeiro porque ela estava vários centímetros mais alta do que ele, segundo porque entraram sorridentes, cumprimentando o metrè e o garçom que os encaminhou a mesa e os atendeu. Pela primeira vez Brass não estava em companhia de alguma mulher metida, insatisfeita ou impaciente. Victoria era o contrário de todas as mulheres que conhecera e com as quais convivera: era divertida, doce, paciente, observadora, gentil e em certos momentos recatada, adjetivo que achara ter entrado em extinção. Ele não conseguia deixar de observá-la, de estudá-la, como se esperasse uma explosão de malcriação a qualquer minuto.

Não a conhecia nada bem e certamente poderia esperar uma oscilação em seu comportamento ao decorrer da noite. Mas nada nela mudou, nem seu jeito calmo de falar, as risadas engraçadas e as piadinhas enquanto falava. Vez ou outra ela arregalava os olhos por ter elevado o tom de voz, mas Brass nada dizia, não a reprimia ou a censurava, divertia-se com ela, com o jeito brincalhão e alegre. E merecia aquela companhia, merecia como nenhum outro, porque ela lhe fazia sentir infinitamente bem, ela o fazia esquecer os longos dias de tragédia e as difíceis horas em que tinha que lidar com as famílias das vítimas.

— Você vem sempre aqui?

— Freqüento mais o bar, ali no _lobby_, com os colegas de trabalho, mas ocasionalmente. O trabalho não permite que a gente gaste o tempo com uma vida social agitada - ele parou repentinamente de falar, arrependido.

— O que foi? - ela pediu sorrindo e fitando-o. Brass desviou o olhar e viu o garçom se aproximando.

— Vamos fazer o pedido? Posso sugerir o salmão com alcaparras?

— Delicioso - ela o interrompeu. - Sim, por favor.

— Você me acompanha? Vou beber vinho. Talvez uma taça - ele brincou, fazendo-a sorrir.

O garçom saiu e não demorou a tornar com um vinho branco, o melhor da casa. Os olhos de Victoria pousaram no rótulo quase oculto pelo pano que envolvia a garrafa enquanto o garçom a abria com uma das mãos apenas. Depois que o garçom se afastou, Victoria pareceu mais séria ao se dirigir a Brass:

— Se você está querendo me impressionar, tenho que pedir para parar.

— Desculpe, não entendi.

— Gosto muito de tudo isso, Jim, mas... esse vinho, o valor dele... você...

Então Brass riu alto.

— Não, não. Não estou querendo impressioná-la. Eu gosto mesmo desse vinho, e você não merece menos do que isso.

Ela enrubesceu e baixou os olhos para o prato.

— Realmente acreditei que você fosse homem de... cerveja.

— Sério? É tão evidente assim?

— Ah, bem... não. É que eu sempre pensei que policiais...

— Ora, você está generalizando - ele sorriu e ergueu a taça. Depois de brindarem, ele mudou de assunto. - Por que decidiu se mudar de Columbus?

— Ah... vários fatores. Mas Las Vegas sempre me pareceu tão... divinamente excitante. O lugar certo para uma professora de canto, não acha?

— Eu me surpreendi quando descobri que você era professora.

— E por quê?

— Bem, não sei ao certo. Talvez porque não acredito muito em dançarinas que...

— Agora é você quem generaliza.

— Desculpe - ele balançou a cabeça. - Não sei por que disse isso. Tenho uma colega que foi dançarina e pagou os estudos com esse trabalho. É uma ótima técnica forense...

— Viu só? Mas você está certo. É difícil aceitar que uma dançarina seja professora. No início, quando falei sobre meu outro trabalho, alguns pais não gostaram muito de mim. É um pouco de preconceito e as pessoas não entendem muito sobre a dança do ventre, acreditam que ela seja vulgar. Tão vulgar quanto uma dança de boate... Não entendem o verdadeiro sentido, não entende a história por trás disso tudo.

— Não precisa explicar, eu entendo de história - ele riu.

— Que bom que não me vê como uma dançarina deselegante e insignificante.

— Acho que foi a primeira impressão que tive de você, lá no _Cashmere_, que me fez vê-la de modo diferente.

— Teve uma boa impressão, é?

— Tive - ele também assentiu com a cabeça.

— E... por que?

— Não se pode explicar as impressões. Pelo menos eu não posso. Mas confirmei hoje que sua companhia é muito boa.

— Então o envolvimento do meu carro no seu caso não o fez pensar mal de mim?

— Não costumo julgar as pessoas. Por isso falei da primeira impressão.

— Diga... Você já salvou muita gente? - o entusiasmos dela aumentou, fazendo-a se endireitar na cadeira, apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa e juntar as mãos, fitando-o com curiosidade extrema.

— Não. Geralmente chego ao local onde o crime já aconteceu.

— Oh - ela pareceu desapontada.

— E já fiz grandes besteiras também. Não sou um grande exemplo de policial.

— Disso eu duvido - ela sorriu, colocou a mão sobre a dele, apertando-a levemente, e tornou a puxar a mão de volta a seu lado da mesa.

— A gente pensa que pode mudar o mundo e quando vê já se adaptou a ele - Brass desabafou.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o garçom, que parou carregado de pratos ordenadamente dispostos sobre um dos braços e soltou-os graciosamente sobre a mesa. Victoria sorriu para Brass e deram início a um jantar regado a amenidades sobre comida e bebida. A conversa se estendeu junto com a sobremesa, Brass falou sobre os pontos positivos e negativos de Las Vegas e sobre os lugares que freqüentava no tempo livre. Raramente ia a cassinos, a não ser que fosse a serviço, mas gostava de sentar ao balcão de um bar para esquecer-se de um dia duro de trabalho. Victoria, muito ao contrário de Brass, não saía de casa com tanta freqüência, a não ser para o trabalho. Ela pôde lhe dizer em menos de um minuto quais eram os locais que costumeiramente ia. Sentiu-se envergonhada pelo fato, mas afirmou que já havia usado sua cota de divertimento quando mais nova, em Atlanta, enquanto estava na faculdade. Agora tinha se acalmado, conseguira comprar sua casa e decorado-a justamente como queria. Seu próximo passo era adquirir um carro melhor, de preferência novo, mas para isso precisava juntar economias, já que não tirava mais do que trinta mil por ano, porque as aulas eram de meio período e as apresentações não pagavam tão bem. O bom da coisa se dava quando as 

dançarinas saíam com os clientes, mas isso Victoria na fazia de modo algum. Não estava reclamando, gostava de dançar e gostava de poder passear pela cidade, de carro, para espairecer depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho.

Passava da meia noite quando Brass a acompanhou até a entrada de casa.

— Pronto, está entregue.

— Obrigada. Uma noite deliciosa - ela disse sorrindo e procurando a chave na bolsa. - Aqui está. - E balançou uma pequena chave vermelha, Brass achou graça.

— Que bom que sou tão boa companhia - brincou ele. - Posso considerar isso como um sim para um próximo jantar?

— Claro que pode - ela disse franzindo a testa. - Por que haveria de pensar o contrário? - Ela tocou de leve no braço dele.

— Bem, seria mais fácil se eu tivesse o seu telefone, não que ir até você seja algo desagradável, mas não quero atrapalhá-la no serviço.

Ela riu, abriu a bolsa novamente para achar papel e caneta, mas viu que ele tinha o celular em mãos, pronto para gravar seu número. Talvez ele já tivesse seu número, dado que ela fazia parte da investigação do último caso dele, mas não se importou em lhe ditar os caracteres.

— Agora estou contente.

— Bobo - ela zombou. - Bem, se não se importa, vou entrar. É muito tarde e você deve precisar acordar cedo amanhã, não é mesmo?

— Sim, preciso - ele ergueu a manga do paletó e olhou as horas. - Puxa! O tempo voa.

— Então, boa noite, Jim - ela disse, aproximando-se para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas Jim inclinou a cabeça e fez com que suas bocas se unissem. O espanto dela não o fez recuar e, levando a mão até a nuca de Victoria, Brass a prendeu num beijo contínuo e ardente, com sabor da balinha de morango que tinham recebido na saída do restaurante, de uma mocinha propagandista. Quando finalmente se afastaram, passados alguns minutos, sorriram e ele foi até o carro, mas não entrou antes de vê-la entrar na casa e trancar a porta.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Louis esperava por Victoria no estacionamento.

— E então? E então? Conta!

— Tudo isso é vontade de saber sobre a minha vida, é? - quis saber Victoria.

— Você está feliz! Está feliz! Olha só esse sorriso!

— O que? Aonde?

— Ai, amiga, fala! Conta como foi! - a empolgação de Louis era contagiante.

— Louis, não foi nada. Jantamos e conversamos muito. Ele é um amor.

— Convidou ele para subir?

— Ai, não! O que é que ele ia pensar de mim?

— Que é uma mulher independente que quer um homem como ele!

— Eu nem o conheço direito!

— Pare já com isso! Ele é um herói! Um capitão da polícia, oras!

— Sim, é sim. Mas e se ele for violento? Já ouvi tantas histórias sobre policiais violentos... e não se tem a quem reclamar...

— Pare! - a voz de Louis se elevou. - Você... parece que você trocou de lado!

— Eu o que? Troquei de lado? Como assim? Louis, eu não convidei ele porque não achei certo, na verdade nem pensei que ele fosse uma má pessoa. O que ele fez a noite toda foi me tratar bem. E faz tempo que não sou tratada dessa forma. - Victoria riu em seguida. - Mas uma coisa eu posso te dizer: não troquei de lado não! E ele com certeza vai querer me ver de novo. Pelo menos eu espero que queira.

— Por quê? - Louis arregalou os olhos.

— Ele tem o beijo mais gostoso do mundo!

As duas caíram na gargalhada e caminharam para dentro da escola.

* * *


End file.
